


Фальшивка

by orphan_account, Streichholz



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: — Ты хорошо притворяешься, Урис, — шепчет Генри, прежде чем с последним лучом закатного солнца исчезает бледнеющий ореол в непослушных кудрях. — Вот только… я вижу тебя насквозь.





	Фальшивка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Солнце пробивается сквозь непослушные кудри Стэна и запутывается в них яркими лучами, а ветер то и дело подбрасывает их в воздух, то ли надеясь раскрутить, то ли напротив — завить сильнее, чтобы Стэн напоминал ягнёнка.

Жертвенное животное с ореолом вокруг кудрявой башки.

Генри фыркает и отворачивается.

Он видит Стэна насквозь, и под шкурой ягнёнка скрывается не то чтобы волк, но и не безобидное травоядное.

Он наблюдает за Стэном издали — но всегда. Ждёт, когда тот покажет своё настоящее лицо. Покажет, что на деле он совсем не тот, за кого его принимают остатки его друзей — те, кто не свалил подальше из этого города.

— Не думал, что они когда-то узнают? — ухмыляется Генри, когда они оказываются наедине — и неприлично близко. Когда Стэн одним движением забирает у него сигарету, касаясь её своими губами. Искусанными и сухими от ветра.

Он выдыхает дым, но не в лицо Генри — в сторону. Для такого ему пока не хватает смелости, к тому же Генри не станет терпеть настоящее презрение с его стороны.

Пока Стэну кажется, что он управляет ситуацией хоть немного — пускай наслаждается, но едва он попытается на самом деле диктовать правила, Генри быстро с этим разберётся.

Он не любит, когда его ни во что не ставят.

Особенно, если чувствует это от тех, кого подпустил ближе положенного.

Так что он отнимает сигарету обратно, затягивается и бросает её на землю — потому что его куда больше интересует Стэн.

Они постоянно напряжены — не потому, что их могут увидеть и узнать, хотя чёрт возьми, в Дерри такие слухи распространяются быстро, а если их отцы узнают, то — Генри почти уверен — его найдут в канаве с простреленной головой. Или просто с разбитой — если до бутылки тянуться будет ближе или если Оскар решит, что слишком пьян для меткой стрельбы по движущейся мишени.

Нет, просто они оба ждут — когда второй совершит ошибку.

Генри выжидает, когда Стэн покажет свою истинную сущность в полной мере, а Стэн… пожалуй, он ждёт, когда Генри даст слабину. Неясно, зачем ему это, но он каждый раз ухмыляется, стоит Генри хоть немного уступить.

Даже если он просто не настроен спорить или сам хочет того же.

Стэн на деле хочет манипулировать. Им или кем-то ещё — неважно.

Заходящее солнце пронизывает его волосы, и ореол становится красноватым. Словно его окропили кровью, и Генри почти уверен, что эта кровь принадлежала бы ему. А может — самому Стэну.

Потому что когда они оказываются рядом, Генри жутко, невыносимо хочется разрезать кожу Стэна. Чтобы нож вошёл в его плоть — как в растопленное масло. Хочется бить, оставляя синие, багровые следы. Чтобы Стэн, умный, прилежный и воспитанный Стэн открылся, выругался, ударил в ответ — тогда его ореол рассеется, растает, и Генри больше не придётся ненавидеть Стэна.

И себя — за то, что ему так хочется изуродовать и испортить того, кто так старательно выбирается из пропасти.

Вот только сияющий нимб в его волосах — подделка, и каждый раз, когда заходит солнце, и они оказываются вместе, он превращается в кровавую корону.

— Не думал, что я когда-нибудь узнаю? — ухмыляется Генри, прижимая Стэна к кирпичной стене и пачкая его светлую рубашку.

Всё просто.

Он просто, словно дикий зверь, чует себе подобных.

И стоит ему найти одного из них — тому не уйти живым.

— Ты хорошо притворяешься, Урис, — шепчет Генри, прежде чем с последним лучом закатного солнца исчезает бледнеющий ореол в непослушных кудрях. — Вот только… я вижу тебя насквозь.

Стэн опускает взгляд, и Генри не видит, но на секунду на его губах появляется усмешка.

Кривая ухмылка настоящего Стэна, которому так трудно сдерживать себя.

Который, возможно, убьёт Генри его собственным ножом.


End file.
